Groundbreaker
* * (if full charge) * |type = Melee|grade = |efficiency_/damage = 59|attack_speed = 65|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 370 |level_required = 32}} The is a Melee weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a silvery-white massive hammer with the "15 T" emblazoned on it. When charged, it triggers the tectonic effect within the blast radius. (the higher the charge, the better) Strategy It has excellent damage, low attack and mobility. Tips *Use this as if you are using the Jet Tenderizer. *It is a Charge Shot-area damage weapon, so try to charge it fully to do the most damage and knockback. **However, it charges relatively quickly. *This weapon can be used for crowd control, use this while rushing towards groups of players and charging down. **Spam this in Knife Party and you can win with little to no effort. In addition, you can earn kills even when get killed. *If the enemy gets hit by its AoE radius, the enemy can suffer the "Knockback" attribute, wherein he will be flung out of player's range in a straight line. *Avoid getting picked off by Snipers and Primary users by flanking around them and avoiding open areas. *Like most area-damage melee weapons, it is effective against non-area damage melee weapons, except for the Combat Yo-Yo. *Like most Charge Shot weapons, the charged attack executes upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the damage radius. *Do not solely aim on the head, since it deal Area Damage and does not have a headshot multiplier. *Switch to higher mobility weapon since this weapon has a hefty mobility. *Aim for your enemy's body or near them. Directly hitting an enemy wearing champion armor will kill them in about 1 hit. *This is extremely deadly in Campaign and Arena mode as this weapon can even one shot kill ALL non-boss enemies in a full charge. *Take note that the more charge you exert, the larger the area damage you will create. Go for the full charge for best results. Counters *Pick off its users from long range. *Avoid getting too close to the user, when the user is spotted, keep your distance and backpedal while firing. *Try to kill the user when out of its radius, as the charged attack is released upon death. *When caught in a melee duel, try strafing around the user but keep on backpedaling to avoid getting caught in a charged attack when the user is killed. *Shotguns and area damage weapons can be used to disorientate users and to weaken them as well. *Use Melee weapons that have superior efficiency, like the Electrosphere, to easily kill users. *A powerful sniper like the Anti-Champion Rifle can defeat users easily. *When someone approaches you with this, use a flamethrower like the Frozen Dragon or a Heavy weapon like the Demolition Exoskeleton to easily counter them. *Use a speedier melee like the Dark Force Saber to easily outmaneuver users,. *If you are trapped within its radius, be aware that you will be sent flying backwards in straight line. *Use a Jetpack (or Rocket Jump) and attack from above. Be very wary of homing missiles weapons like Nanobots Rifle once you're in the air, however. *Any ranged weapons can do the trick, but be careful when using shotguns, since using that weapon is all right, provided the user is still charging. Sound *Jet Tenderizer's VS Jet Tenderizer *Advantages **Has a higher damage. **Has an ability to knock enemies far away. **Cheaper in price. *Neutral **Melee-ranged in terms of combat. *Disadvantages **Low mobility. Trivia *It looks similar to the Hacker Whacker but the "BAN" is replaced with the word "15 T"). **Its emblazoned name makes no sense, since players in real life cannot single-handedly carry things that is 15 tons heavy. However, it indicates the power of the AoE size of this weapon when released in full charge. *It is comparable to the Jet Tenderizer. **Unlike the latter, this weapon has a "Knockback" attribute, triggered by area damage. *It now costs gems vas of 17.9.0 update. *The higher the charge level, the faster you swing the hammer to the ground and the larger the area of effect. *The knockback attribute has been replaced with "Super Punch" in 19.0.0 update. Category:Melee Category:Area Damage Category:Charge Shot Category:Remixed Category:Weapons Category:Super Punch